The Resistance of the Doe
by TribalGirl
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix is not the only force opposing Voldemort... A young girl, named after Lily Evans leads an underground movement against the Dark Lord.  I'm not quite sure where this is going though.  Rated T just in case.
1. The Message

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned Harry Potter, would you seriously believe me? There. Of course not. I obviously don't.**

**I'm not sure where this fic is going, so just bear with me...**

Lily Grace Williams awoke with a start. It was barely just morning, and the sunlight slanting through her window had a pale quality that told her dawn had broken only recently. She massaged her temples, trying to remember her dream. A pale, pointed face, full of fear and determination... a flash of green light... a body falling, falling...

"Lily!"

The fragments of dream she had been straining to hold now escaped and melted away at the sound of her father's voice. Lily lifted her head and turned to her bedroom door. "What is it, Dad?" she called.

Her father burst into the bedroom, his face pale. "Lily - come downstairs. Urgent message - "

Lily jumped to her feet and shoved on her slippers, then snatched up her wand from the bedside table. "What is it, Dad?"

"Just come downstairs..."

Lily rushed down the stairs in her pajamas. Her mother was standing in the center of the kitchen, two tracks of tears on her face. "Lily..."

"What is it? Mum? Dad? What happened?"

Her mother pointed her wand at the floor and murmured, "Priori Incantatem."

A ghostly image of a silver cat appeared on the spot; Lily recognized the shining pelt of a Patronus. The cat opened its mouth and spoke with a voice that Lily vaguely recognized.

_"Hogwarts has been in a battle with Death Eaters. Harry Potter is safe. Dumbledore was killed."_

The ghostly image dissolved into nothingness.

Lily felt the floor spin under her feet, and she staggered backwards into a chair. Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. Hogwarts. Lily had been homeschooled, but she knew how safe Hogwarts was supposed to be. How impenetrable. How invulnerable.

Death Eaters. Death Eaters in Hogwarts. That was impossible.

And Dumbledore was dead. Dumbledore, their last rallying point, their safeguard. The Only One He Ever Feared was dead.

But Harry Potter lived.

* * *

**Please review or else I'll think no one's read this! Like I said, I'm not sure where this is going, so just... bear with me, all right?**

**TribalGirl**


	2. Connection

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and do I have to put this at the beginning of every chapter?**

All right, so I know that last chapter was kind of confusing (thanks to Narcissa-Weasly for pointing that out), and also kind of short. I'm going to try to clear things up in this one. Also, it'll be longer, and better, and - well, what are you waiting for? Just read.

**Chapter 2**

**Connection**

Lily finally managed to speak. "Whose Patronus was that?"

Her father answered, his voice still dull with shock. "Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts... well, headmistress now."

"You met her, Lily, remember?" her mother said gently. "When we went to Hogwarts that year?

Lily nodded. Now she remembered the stern, bespectacled witch who had accepted with a grim face their explanation that, due to Lily's problems with homesickness, she would not be able to attend Hogwarts. She had been eleven years old at the time, but even now, five years older and one year away from becoming an adult, Lily still felt a slight stirring of unease every time holidays with friends took her far from home. That was why she had been homeschooled. It was lucky she had. If not, she might have been killed.

But if she had been there, she might have been able to do something...

"Who killed Dumbledore? How?" Suspicion had stirred in Lily's mind, and although her voice shook, she needed to know.

"Severus Snape. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They were at the top of the Astronomy Tower and Snape... cast the Killing Curse. The Avada Kedavra. And Dumbledore fell." Her mother's voice was quiet. "At least, that's what Harry Potter said."

Her dreams of a falling body had been correct then. Lily frantically searched her memories and finally came up with a glimpse of Snape from five years ago, during her brief visit to Hogwarts. But Snape had long black hair and a hooked nose, not the pale skin and blond hair of the terrified boy holding the wand...

_Stupid_, she told herself. _It was only a dream_.

Lily's mind wandered back to something her mother had said. "You're acting like you doubt Harry Potter's testimony," she accused. "I heard someone say that Dumbledore and Harry were very close; I bet Dumbledore was like the father Harry never had. Why would he lie?"

"There are some people," said Lily's father, also quietly, "who are wary of Harry Potter. Ever since he was in the Triwizard Tournament, and that Skeeter woman published all sorts of nasty lies about him, he's been a target. There are those who would do anything to discredit him - and accusing him of having a hand in Albus Dumbledore's death would certainly be an efficient way to do it."

"That's stupid." Lily turned on her heel and strode back upstairs, towards her room. She did not feel like doing anything today. Everybody knew that Dumbledore was possibly one of the only wizards who had powers to match Voldemort's. And now that everybody knew he was dead, the morale of the entire Wizarding world would go down.

_Which is probably exactly what Voldemort wants_, she reflected as she threw herself onto the bed. But to suggest that Harry Potter was responsible... Lily felt a hot, unexpected surge of protectiveness towards the unknown boy, even though he was a year older than her and probably much better equipped to handle the situation than she would be.

Lily had always felt a strange connection with Harry, even though she had never in her life met him. It wasn't a romantic crush - although one of Lily's friends was literally in love with Harry Potter, which Lily found pointless and sickening - but a feeling of similarity, as though they were somehow related. Perhaps it was the fact that at the exact same moment, in the same instant, that Lily Grace Williams had drawn her first breath, Voldemort had pointed his wand into the face of a small boy spoken a curse whose consequences no one could imagine, a curse that would result in a lightning scar, the dethroning of a terrible evil, celebration throughout the country. The Daily Prophet had given them the exact time that everything in the household had happened using Priori Incantatem, and when Lily's mother had learned of the bizarre coincidence, she had immediately known what to name her child.

As a young girl, Lily had enjoyed pretending that the connection gave her special powers, and she had used it to impress her friends. She had abandoned these childish ideas, however, as she grew older, dismissing them as mere fantasies, impractical in the real world. But as she remembered the dream, a stirring of that feeling returned. Lily Williams was special, and she was sure that soon, she would fin out how.

* * *

**So? What do you think? It's better than the last, isn't it? Hopefully things are a bit clearer now. And please, REVIEW! You have no idea how much I want you to! I mean, I don't check Story Traffic very often, plus I want to know what people think and what I can improve. So REVIEW!**

**~ TribalGirl**


	3. Clouds on the Horizon

**Please don't kill me for not putting a disclaimer, it's just really boring.**

**Okay, this project is no longer on hiatus! YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! Because after I write this chapter I have another chapter planned... except after that it'll probably go back to being on hiatus because I get writer's block A LOT.**

**So, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and read it!**

The morning sun slanted through the windows as Lily stared at the plate of toast in front of her. She could not bring herself to eat. The brutal, sudden news had sent her into a state of shock. What would Voldemort do now that no one except one boy could stop him? Lily felt as though the image of the silver cat was imprinted on her retinas, seared into her eyes, leaving a lurid pink afterimage in her vision. Halfheartedly she took a bite of toast, barely registering the taste. Her mind was somewhere else.

Then a question struck her. Why had McGonagall sent the cat to her family? Lily didn't even go to Hogwarts, so it couldn't have been a message sent to the families of all the students. She tore off a piece of the crust and thought for a moment. Then she took one last bite of toast, hurriedly gulped some tea, and raced upstairs to her room. She needed to find answers.

But halfway up the stairs, Lily's excitement died. She was only sixteen years old, and wouldn't turn seventeen for another four months, not until October; the Trace would still be on her until then. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and stared at it, feeling as though tight bands had closed around it and her, preventing her from taking any course of action. If only she knew some way to...

Lily paused on the step, her foot still raised. She knew what to do now. It wasn't foolproof, but it just might work.

* * *

Up in her room again, Lily ran to her dresser and tapped the bars of the large cage on top of it. The eagle owl inside was still asleep. Lily sighed. "Stormcloud. Wake up."

The owl gave a bleary hoot and looked at Lily indignantly. Lily sighed and sat down at her desk, picking up a quill pen and a crumpled piece of parchment. She dipped the sharpened end of the feather into her ink, then paused, planning out her letter. Finally she put the tip of the quill to the paper and began writing, carefully so as not to write anything that might put her - or the recipient - in danger.

_Hello._

_How are you? I understand there was a fight last night; were you hurt? I was so sorry to hear about Dumbledore. I never knew him, but I'll miss him all the same._

_I don't want to bring up a sore subject, but I understand that your mother made several advances in the field of experimental magic. Do you have any of her notes still lying around? I have a project that I need to do - it's very important - and I need to know a few things. Things such as removing magical tracking spells, or casting extra-powerful illusions... anything like that. As I said, it's _very_ important, so I'd really appreciate it._

_Lily_

_PS Can you _please_ get me a pair of those earrings? _

Lily stood up from her desk, then rattled the bars of the cage impatiently. "Come on, Stormcloud. Wake _up_." Stormcloud stretched his wings and looked at her reproachfully. "Yes, I know," Lily muttered, "but this is important." Anxiety was making her temper short. If this letter was intercepted by the Death Eaters, as it most likely would be, and was read by someone shrewd enough to understand the hidden meaning, then she could well lose her life over it, not to mention her family and the family of the one whom the letter was adressed to. But she had to know. The alternative was waiting another four months until she could actually _do_ something.

"Right, Stormcloud," Lily murmured. "I want you to deliver this to my friend. You know who she is. Yes, I know you're angry at me," she added, at Stormcloud's orange glare. "But like I said, it's really important, so please don't act up. I want you to fly as fast as you can, and when you get there, don't let her make you wait. If it's night, then wake her up by making a racket at her window. I want an answer as soon as possible, all right?"

Lily bent over the owl's left talon. Instead of tying the scroll to one claw, she wrapped the parchment directly around the owl's leg. From a distance, it would be virtually invisible, and since eagle owls were native birds, it was unlikely this one would be perceived as a threat.

She picked up Sotmrcloud - not an easy task - and carried him to the open window. "Find her!" she yelled as he took off. "Find her and come back soon!"

* * *

**Any guesses on who it is? Come on! Just guess! Even if you have no idea, REVIEW! I review all the fics I read, why can't you?**


End file.
